Moony Moody Blues
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Liverpool, Anfang 1996. Zwei einsame Seelen treffen sich... Sind Zauberer und Muggel so sehr unterschiedlich? OS über Remus. Übersetzung aus dem Französischen.


Hallo an alle, das ist die Übersetzung eines kleinen OS über Remus, die von Angelène Hysteria geschrieben wurde. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

**Disclaimer:** Nichts zu mir, alles zu J.K. Rowling. Nur die Übersetzung gehört zu mir, aber ich verdiene nichts damit. Gillian gehört zu Angelène, Ben's Song gehört zu Sarah McLachlan und The Fool on the Hill gehört zu den Beatles.

Und jetzt, genießt und reviewt!

**Moony Moody Blues:**

Remus fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, in Muggelorten zu verkehren, und er wusste nicht, wie er sich eigentlich verhalten sollte. Er war vor einigen Minuten in die Kneipe getreten. Es schüttete, der Wind war eiskalt und er wusste nicht, wo er hin konnte. Offen gesagt suchte er schon lange nach einem Schutz, aber es kam für ihn gar nicht in Frage, bei den Zauberern zu bleiben.

Mit der Sonderabänderung über die hybriden Geschöpfe, die vor einigen Wochen im Ministerium dekretiert worden war, war es für die Seinigen beinahe unmöglich, bloß die gleiche Luft wie die Zauberer zu atmen. Die Art intoleranter Dummheiten, die Voldemort perfekt dienen würden. Aber tja, hatte Fudge, der Große, der Visionär, der Unfehlbare nicht gesagt, dass er nicht zurück war? Und natürlich sollte man Harry Potter nicht glauben, der überhaupt nichts davon wissen konnte: Was hatte er denn bloß getan, außer seinen Fall zu verursachen?

Remus seufzte und schüttelte seinen schäbigen Mantel, aus dem noch Regenwasser von draußen heruntertropfte. Eine Frau mit einem Haarknoten näherte sich ihm mit einem seltsamen Büchlein in der Hand.

„Was darf es sein?"

Lupin hob eine Augenbraue, offensichtlich verstört. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was Muggel tranken…

„Hm… Eine Cola Coca."

Eines Tages hatte ihm Harry erklärt, dass es etwas war, was junge Muggel oft tranken. An diesem Tag war der Junge nach einer anstrengenden Patronusübungsstunde besonders erschöpft gewesen, hatte eine Pause gemacht und eine Flasche von diesem seltsamen Getränk gefordert. Remus erhob einen von Hoffnung und Ängstlichkeit erfüllten Blick zur Kellnerin, die einfach mit einem Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte.

„Coca-Cola, meinen Sie?"

Lupin fühlte, wie er bleich wurde. Er wusste, dass er von solchen Muggelseltsamkeiten nicht hätte reden sollen, ohne sich sicher zu sein.

„Hm… Ja, ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung. Ich vermische alles, das ist wegen der Müdigkeit."

Die Kellnerin lächelte immer noch, aber starrte Remus insistierend an.

„Sie… Sie haben Geld dabei, oder?"

Lupin unterdrückte ein spöttisches Murren. Seine Kleidung ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig und bei den Muggeln wie bei den Zauberern schien er immer bettelarm.

„Ich habe genug."

Der Zauberer suchte in einer seiner Hosentaschen und legte einige Pfund Sterling auf die Theke. Als er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich ein bisschen bei den Muggeln zu verstecken, hatte er daran gedacht, sein weniges Geld zu wechseln.

„Ist das genug?"

Die Frau entspannte sich und lächelte.

„Mehr als genug. Sind Sie Ausländer?"

„Hm… Ja, ich komme aus… hm… aus Ungarn."

„Oh, ich verstehe, Sie benutzen Forint?"

„Hm… Ja, genau…", antwortete er unsicher.

„Gut, hier haben Sie 5 Pfund und für ein Getränk brauchen Sie nur ein Drittel Pfund…"

„Ah, sehr gut. Danke, meine Dame."

„Ich bringe Ihnen das Getränk sofort mit."

Remus ließ sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln weggehen. Er wurde sich plötzlich dessen bewusst, dass es sich da um das einzige Gespräch handelte, das er seit Wochen mit einer anderen Stimme hielt als mit der seines Bewusstseins. Das Leben war schwierig. Er fand keine Arbeit mehr, er irrte, lebte mehr schlecht als recht und verbrachte den Rest seiner Zeit, die Taten der angeblichen Todesser von Voldemort für den Orden des Phönixes zu überwachen. Es war gar kein Leben…

Es erstaunte ihn selber, als er lächelnd dachte, dass die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords gewissermaßen das Beste war, was ihm seit Jahren geschehen war. Seitdem Dumbledore den Krieg erklärt hatte, fühlte er sich endlich zu etwas nützlich, nicht wie ein Parasit, der fast betteln muss um zu überleben. Wie hatte es denn dazu kommen können?

Früher war er glänzend gewesen. Einer der besten Schüler Hogwarts' und sein Studium nachher war außerordentlich gut gewesen. Aber ein Geheimnis wie das seinige war sehr schwer zu halten. Und wenn die Leute es errieten, änderte sich ihre Haltung. Das beste Jahr, das er gekannt hatte, seit er Hogwarts nach seinen UTZ-Prüfungen verlassen hatte, war jenes, als ihm Dumbledore genug vertraute, ihm eine Stelle als Lehrer anzubieten.

Er hatte seine alte Schule, ein Ziel, einen Grund gefunden, den Kampf weiterzuführen. Er war Harry begegnet, James' Sohn. Diese Begegnung war für ihn voller Überraschungen gewesen. Der Junge war so anders als sein Vater und ähnelte ihm doch zugleich so sehr. Äußerlich war die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend. Die entschiedene und mutvolle Anführerseite, die Neugier, auch das hatten sie gemeinsam.

Und paradoxerweise hatte Harry bestimmte Fehler seines Vaters nicht geerbt, wie die Selbstgefälligkeit, die Arroganz, oder die Neigung zur Anarchie und zur Unordnung. Verstieß Harry gegen die Regeln, so tat er dies immer aus guten Gründen. Zweifellos, weil er nicht wie James in einer Zauberfamilie großgezogen worden war. Harry hatte seine Eltern verloren bevor er sie kennenlernen konnte, so dass er schneller reifer geworden war.

Der Junge hatte wegen seines Waisenstatus, seiner Einsamkeit, seines Unbewusstseins darüber, wer er eigentlich war, und seiner Familie, der Dursleys, die ihn für das verachteten, was er war, wie die Leute des Ministeriums Remus wegen seines Werwolfseins verachteten, eine wohl elende Kindheit erlebt. Irgendwie fühlte er eine gewisse Nähe zu Harry und er verstand, wie er sich fühlte. Auch er war einsam. Er hatte keine Familie, sein Vater war längst verstorben, und seine Mutter… Er musste ehrlich sein: Seine Mutter war durch und durch eine gute Frau, aber trotz der ganzen Liebe, die sie für ihren Sohn spürte, konnte sie nicht verhindern, vor ihm Angst zu haben.

Und wer hätte ihr das übel nehmen können? Als es ihm geschehen war, hatte er selbst es nicht mal sofort gewusst. Und während einer Vollmondnacht war es geschehen, er hatte sich in seinem Kinderzimmer verwandelt. Er hatte sein Zimmer in ein Durcheinander gebracht, seine Spielzeuge und Teddybären aufgerissen, dann den Hund gefressen, der gewöhnlich am Fuß des Bettes schlief. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter diese schreckliche Nacht wie all die anderen nie würde vergessen können.

Er konnte nichts dafür, aber er war damals trotz seines Alters geistig ganz reif und er hatte die Angst seiner Mutter zu gut verstanden: Er hatte nämlich selber Angst vor sich selbst. Deswegen waren die Rumtreiber die besten Freunde geworden, von denen ein Werwolf träumen konnte. Was sie für ihn getan hatten, war vielmehr als dies, wovon jeder von den Seinigen je hätte träumen können. Konnten eigentlich die Seinigen überhaupt davon träumen, Freunde zu haben?

Remus erinnerte sich mit schwerem Herzen an den Mann, den er in St. Mungo getroffen hatte, als er Arthur Weasley besucht hatte. Er war bereits ein Erwachsener und konnte seinen Angriff und die Tatsache nicht akzeptieren, dass er ein Werwolf werden würde. Dass er die Einsamkeit würde erfahren müssen. Remus hatte zwar versucht, ihn zu trösten, seine Erfahrung mitzuteilen, die richtigen Worte zu finden, aber es gab keine.

Leute wie er blieben einsam.

Die Kellnerin brachte ihm schließlich die Coca-Cola und Remus nippte etwas ängstlich daran. Seine Lippen, dann die Spitze seiner Zunge wurden von spritzigen und zuckrigen Bläschen angegriffen. Der Geschmack war nicht ganz unangenehm. Lupin trank einen ganzen Schluck daraus, dann stellte er sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Diese Kellnerin war ziemlich nett. Remus schaute sie an und wusste nicht genau, ob sie die Frage aus purer Menschenliebe stellte oder ob es war, weil die Kneipe schließen würde und außer ihm nur zwei Saufbrüder blieben, die nicht fort wollten. Sie sah aber besorgt aus.

„Ja. Mir geht's gut."

„Es ist bestimmt nicht sehr lustig, allein im Ausland zu sein… Haben Sie keinen Ort, wo sie hin können?"

Remus lächelte. Ob er einen Ort hatte, wo er hin konnte? Eine sehr gute Frage. Es gab zwar das ehemalige Familienhaus der Blacks, wo sich Sirius versteckte und wo sich der Orden traf, aber aus Sicherheitsgründen kam es nicht in Frage, dort zu oft hinzugehen oder zu lange zu bleiben. Und außerdem hatte man ihm einen Auftrag gegeben: Goyle beschatten und entdecken, womit ihn Voldemort beauftragt hatte. Denn der Magier hatte viele andere Projekte als nur die Prophezeiung aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu stehlen. Und da der Mann, der damit beauftragt worden war, den Todesser zu überwachen, keine Nachricht mehr gab, war nun fast sicher, dass er ermordet worden war.

„Ich muss Leute in der Gegend treffen und dann gehe ich wieder nach London", antwortete er schließlich, da die Frau wartete.

Die Kellnerin tat, als müsste sie die Theke säubern, die sie doch eben geputzt hatte, zweifellos um ein bisschen mit ihm sprechen zu können.

„Und? Fühlen sie sich verloren?"

Der Werwolf betrachte einen Augenblick lang sein Glas Cola, das immer noch spritzte und verzweifelt nach seinen Geschmacksknospen rief.

„Das kann man sagen."

„Die Gegend ist nicht so schön. Nordengland ist düster, wissen Sie. Und Liverpool ist eine „graue Stadt". Es gibt dort nichts zu besichtigen. Außer vielleicht dem Museum der Beatles…"

„Die Beatles? Was ist denn das?"

Die junge Frau brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten, dass Sie sie nicht kennen? Die ganze Welt hat sie vergöttert, sicher auch in Ungarn!"

Remus lächelte linkisch.

„Ich interessierte mich nie wirklich für…"

Er zögerte weiter zu reden. Er wusste nicht, was die Beatles überhaupt waren. Eine politische Bewegung? Ein Wagenhersteller? Ein Gesellschaftsspiel?

„Für Musik?", endete die Kellnerin.

Hm, nein, eine Band.

„Genau. Meine Eltern waren ziemlich streng, so kam es gar nicht in Frage, eine Platte nach Hause mitzubringen…"

„Oh ja, ich verstehe. Als ich Sergeant Pepper gekauft habe, hat mir meine Mutter eine saftige Schmährede gehalten und behauptete, Popmusik sei eine dumme Musik für entartete Drogensüchtige. Sie sollten eine ihrer Platten anhören. Das ist eine Schande, Liverpool zu verlassen, ohne sie zu kennen."

„Ist es die Stadt, aus der sie stammen?"

„Genau. Sie haben vielleicht nicht genug Geld, um eine Platte zu kaufen…"

Remus sah sie verstört an.

„Man kann Ihnen nichts verhüllen."

„Alles klar. Das kann man arrangieren."

Die junge Frau lächelte geheimnisvoll, verschwand einen Augenblick lang von hinter der Theke und ging zu einer seltsamen und imponierenden Maschine. Remus hatte bei Arthur Weasley schon Fotos gesehen hatte und wusste, dass sie Juke-Box genannt wurde. Sie diente dazu, Muggelmusik zu hören. Während er die seltsame Maschine scharf betrachtete, schenkte er der jungen Frau keine Aufmerksamkeit, die mehrere Münzen in die Juke-Box warf. Er schreckte hoch, als eine schnelle, farbenfrohe Musik in der Kneipe erklang. Eine schleppende Stimme erklang und sang einige sinnlosen Worte über eine genannte Lucy, die den Himmel marmeladenfarbig sah.

Gegen seinen Willen lächelte Lupin. Es konnte dumm erscheinen, aber diese wenigen Musiknoten, die während einer regnerischen und eisigen Nacht in einer dunklen und schäbigen Kneipe in Liverpool für ihn gespielt wurden, wärmten sein bereits oft verletztes Herz.

„Es gefällt Ihnen, oder?"

„Sehr."

„Ich wusste, dass es Sie wieder zum Lächeln bringen würde."

„Die Beatles?"

„Die Beatles, die Musik… die Anspielung auf das LSD?"

Sie lachte leise, zweifellos hatte sie gerade einen Scherz gemacht, aber offen gesagt war dem Zauberer schleierhaft, was das LSD sein könnte…

„Musik ist sehr gut. Nur diese Arznei kenne ich gegen den Trübsinn, und auch Tabasco."

„Sie scheinen es sehr zu mögen."

„Oh ja, gerade vor Ihnen steht eine gescheiterte Musikerin. Mit sechzehn habe ich eine Arbeit dort angenommen, um mir eine Gitarre zu bezahlen. Ich wollte Songs vertonen, Konzerte geben und in der ganzen Welt für meine Musik bekannt sein. Aber fünfzehn Jahre später bin ich immer noch da. Meine Gitarre ist immer noch da, aber sie ist völlig verstimmt und das ist nicht schlimm, denn ich konnte nie richtig darauf spielen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, wie das ist. Man stellt sich sein Leben auf eine besondere Art vor, und ein Ereignis geschieht, das alles verändert. Man kontrolliert nichts mehr."

„Aber man hat keine andere Wahl, als trotzdem weiterzugehen."

Lupin wurde sich bewusst, dass er die junge Frau nun genau betrachtete. Er hatte sie bis jetzt nicht wirklich angeschaut, aber er bemühte sich jetzt darum, ihr Gesicht in seinen Erinnerungen zu behalten. Sie war sehr groß und dünn, und doch am Unterleib seltsamerweise gewölbt. Ihr Gesicht war blass, sie war nur noch Haut und Knochen, zeigte aber nicht die unglückliche Miene der Leute, die nicht genug aßen. Auch wenn ihr ziemlich reizendes Gesicht die Zeichen extremer Müdigkeit zeigte und sie Ringe unter den Augen hatte, fühlte man in ihr eine Art tieferer Energie, die aus ihrem Innersten kam, so dass sie aufrecht und würdevoll stehen konnte. Blonde Locken rahmten ihr Gesicht ein und ihre glänzende Farbe war mehr zu sehen als die Müdigkeit und die Traurigkeit, die Spuren auf ihren Zügen hinterließen.

Aus einem ihm unklaren Grund hatte Lupin den Eindruck, dass sie ihn verstand oder dazu imstande war, es zu können. Es war unbesonnen, er durfte mit keinem Unbekannten Beziehungen knüpfen, vor allem in Kriegszeiten, aber er vertraute ihr. Und er brauchte jemanden zum Sprechen, der von der Zaubererwelt oder von den Werwölfen keine Ahnung hatte, oder der vom letzten Zusatzartikel im Gesetz über die Hybriden nie gehört hatte.

„Ich heiße Remus", sagte er, während er ihr die Hand schüttelte.

„Ich bin Gillian."

Sie lächelte ihm breit zu, was ihre weißen Zähne und Lachgrübchen auf den Wangen zeigte. Remus fühlte, dass auch sie darüber erleichtert war, einen Unbekannten gefunden zu haben, mit dem sie reden konnte. Seine Sinne waren wegen seines „Unterschieds" besonders entwickelt und es gab Dinge, die er dank einem einfachen Kontakt bei den Anderen fühlen konnte. Ja, er war sich sicher, dass sie vertrauenswürdig war.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich die beiden da endlich aufmachen würden…"

Lupin drehte den Kopf zu den anderen beiden Kunden, die besoffen am anderen Ende der Theke halb lagen, halb saßen.

„Sie sehen wirklich erbärmlich aus…", bemerkte Remus.

„Der Chef sagt: ‚So lange sie zwei Wörter nacheinander sprechen können, um zu bestellen, sollen sie weiter bedient werden!' … _Er _kann dies wohl sagen… Nicht er wird dort stehen, wenn einer unserer Kunden in der Kneipe wegen eines Äthylkomas zusammenstürzen wird…"

„Jeder hat seine eigene Verantwortlichkeit, denke ich. Sie sollen wohl unglücklich sein, um sich krank zu trinken."

„Und wie! Ich kenne unglücklichere Leute als diese beiden Kerlchen."

Remus trank noch einige Schlucke aus dem Glas Cola und schaffte es nicht zu entscheiden, ob er das Getränk mochte oder nicht.

„_Sie_ scheinen nicht sehr glücklich…", bemerkte er mit der Nase im Glas, ohne es zu wagen, zu ihr aufzublicken.

„Jeder hat mal bessere, mal schlechtere Momente. Gerade jetzt befinde ich mich an einem Tiefpunkt."

„Das tut mir leid."

Gillian schaute einen Augenblick lang ins Nichts. Es wurde still. Sie schlug ruhig den Takt nach dem Ton eines neuen Songs der Beatles, der nun gespielt wurde. Im Flüsterton sang sie vor sich hin.

„Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, den Kopf immer oben zu behalten. Selbst in den schlimmsten Momenten klammere ich mich an die schönen Dinge. Es hilft mir."

Sie schaute Remus gerade in seine dunklen Augen und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe immer eine Musik gehabt, die jede einzige meiner Lebenszeiten begleitet hat."

„Oh ja?"

„Das ist die beste Therapie, die ich kenne."

„Und zurzeit? Welche Musik tröstet Sie?"

„Ben's Song."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, brach dann in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Ich habe gar keine Ahnung davon, was das ist!"

Gillian errötete leicht und brach dann auch in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Ich bin gar nicht sauer auf Sie, es ist immerhin kein bekannter Song."

„Wovon redet sie?"

„Von einer Frau, die an einem eisigen und windstillen Tag kämpfen muss und die versucht, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Denn ihr Licht wurde ausgemacht, als sie gesehen hat, wie das Blut des Mannes floss, den sie liebte."

„Sie haben vor kurzem jemanden verloren?"

Sie nickte traurig.

„Ja, meinen Gefährten. Er starb vor einem Monat."

„Herzliches Beileid, Gillian."

Der Zauberer fühlte sich von der Tragödie, die diese junge Frau erlebte, wirklich am Boden zerstört, obwohl er sie kaum kannte. Sie hatten gerade eine Art Verbindung gefunden und aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund fühlte er sich für sie verantwortlich.

„Aber er hat mir ein Baby hinterlassen", lächelte sie schließlich, indem sie sich wieder fasste. „Ich bin nicht allein. Na ja, nicht mehr lange."

„Sie sind schwanger?"

„Ja. Ich frage mich noch, wie ich es schaffen werde, dieses Kind zu erziehen, aber ja, ich bin es."

„Ich… Es ist dumm, ich wollte Ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten, aber offen gesagt kann ich nicht helfen… Ich bin allein und arm und ich habe Tausende Sorgen."

„Ich auch, das haben wir gemeinsam."

Eine melancholische Stille trat ein. Die zwei Saufbrüder blieben immer noch unbeweglich und schienen, sich überhaupt nicht für sie zu interessieren. Gillian beugte sich zu Remus hin und flüsterte:

„Sie sind ein Zauberer?"

Remus bekam vor Überraschung einen Schluckauf. Er starrte der Kellnerin gerade ins Gesicht, als wäre sie Morgan höchstpersönlich.

„Ich bitte Sie für meine schroffe Äußerung um Verzeihung", lächelte sie linkisch. „Aber Sie können kein Muggelgeld benutzen, Sie kennen weder Coca-Cola noch die Beatles und Sie behaupten, dass Sie aus Ungarn kommen, sprechen aber Englisch mit einem perfekten Akzent."

Lupin blieb immer noch verblüfft. Er war zwischen Misstrauen und Amüsierung hin- und hergerissen, und er wusste nicht genau, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Oh, ich weiß, dass Sie darüber nicht mit den Muggeln sprechen sollen, aber ich weiß über alles Bescheid. Ben… Mein… Mein Gefährter war einer der Ihrigen."

Remus zuckte zurück und erblasste plötzlich. Ein Zauberer, der Ben hieß, hier, in Liverpool, vor einem Monat verstorben.

„Ben McLachlan?"

„Sie kennen ihn?"

„Nein. Naja, ich habe ihn nur ein oder zwei Male getroffen. Aber ich bin da, um herauszufinden, unter welchen Umständen er gestorben ist."

Gillian begann, plötzlich leicht zu zittern, und brach leicht zusammen, während sie seit dem Anfang ihrer Begegnung immer fest und aufgerichtet geblieben war. Auf ihr Gesicht trat tiefe Verzweiflung, die Maske war heruntergefallen.

„Endlich! Ich habe seit einem Monat Nachrichten erwartet, aber bis jetzt interessierte sich keiner aus Ihrer Welt für seinen Tod. Die Muggelpolizisten haben den Fall zu den Akten gelegt, sie denken, es sei bloß ein Herzanfall gewesen… Aber es ist nicht so geschehen. _Ich_ habe alles gesehen. Sie trugen alle lange schwarze Umhänge, ihre Gesichter waren verhüllt. Sie waren drei; zwei, die ihn entwaffnet haben, und der dritte, ihr Chef, sagte eine seltsame Sache. Kavada redaga…"

„Ja, ich sehe, was das ist…", murmelte Remus düster. „Das ist ein sehr mächtiger böser Zauber. Er verursacht den Tod."

„Ich sehe wieder, wie er zusammenfiel… Wie können zwei einfache Wörter jemanden töten?"

„Unsere Welt ist komplex zu verstehen."

„Und Sie sind dafür da? Sie sind eine Art Zaubererpolizist? Sie versuchen, die Täter zu verhaften?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ben… Er kannte manche meiner Freunde, die ihn darum gebeten hatten, einen Zauberer für sie zu überwachen. Na ja, für uns. Der soll entdeckt haben, was er tat, und ermordete ihn."

„Und Sie sind da, um diesen Zauberer zu stoppen?"

„Nein, ich habe nicht diese Macht. Eigentlich bin ich da, um Ben zu ersetzen. Jetzt muss _ich_ den Täter ausspionieren."

„Aber haben Sie keine Justiz bei Ihnen? Jemanden, der versuchen sollte, seinen Tod aufzuklären?"

„Doch, aber es gibt eine Krisenlage in unserer Welt. Und unsere Autoritäten liegen völlig falsch."

„So ist es eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit, diesmal zwischen Ihrer Welt und der meinigen."

Lupin wollte weder ihre Anmerkung kommentieren noch Bens Tod weiter erklären. Er senkte die Nase in sein Glas und trank den Rest seiner Cola. Es war viel zu viel Zucker in diesem Zeug.

„Sie… Sie fürchten nicht, dass Ihnen dasselbe passiert?", fragte Gillian zögernd.

„Ich tue es für einen guten Grund. Und ich habe nichts zu verlieren."

„Sie sind allein?"

„Ja."

„Niemand wartet irgendwo auf Sie?"

Es gab Lupin einen kleinen Stich und er wandte den Blick ab.

„Nein", antwortete er mit einer rauen Stimme.

„Warum denn? Sie scheinen so nett zu sein…"

„Wenn ich es Ihnen sage, werde ich Sie erschrecken."

Gillian lächelte wieder ein wenig und etwas traurig.

„Nicht vieles erschreckt mich. Übrigens könnte ich mir schwer vorstellen, dass Sie irgendwie schrecklich sein könnten. Ich habe es sehr gut akzeptiert, als mir Ben über seine Welt Bescheid gesagt hat."

Remus schaute sie skeptisch an, aber immerhin war er davon überzeugt, dass er diese Frau später nie wiedersehen würde, und etwas in seinen entwickelten Sinnen sagte ihm, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf", meinte er instinktiv, ohne wirklich daran zu denken.

Gillian brachte in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Nein, aber ehrlich?"

Remus erblasste und mied ihren Blick.

„Ich bin ehrlich."

Gillians Lachen stoppte, dann blickte sie fragend und ungläubig zu Lupin.

„Ein echter Werwolf? Wie in den Filmen? Sie verwandeln sich während der Vollmondnächte in ein haariges Tier?"

„Ja, so ist es", antwortete er mit harter Stimme.

Sein Gesicht wurde verschlossen und Gillian verstand, dass sie nicht feinsinnig genug gewesen war. Sie ergriff seinen Arm.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich dachte nicht, dass diese Geschöpfe existierten…"

„Sie haben eines davon vor sich."

„Und Sie… Hm… Wie geschah es Ihnen?"

„Ich wurde angegriffen. Ich war noch ein Kind. Ich habe fast immer damit gelebt, das ist eine Last, die ich angenommen habe zu ertragen."

„Aber deswegen sind Sie allein?"

Remus seufzte erschöpft.

„Werwölfe sind gefährliche Geschöpfe. Die Zauberer fürchten sich vor uns. Ich kann sie verstehen, aber sie vergessen sehr oft, dass wir während des restlichen Monats unschädliche Menschen sind."

Lupin fühlte, wie sich seine Gurgel zuschnürte. Er sprach selten darüber und hasste es, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu richten oder Mitleid zu erregen. Aber Gillian hatte ihm von sich selbst erzählt, so wollte er für sie das gleiche tun.

„Wir werden nicht akzeptiert, sondern beiseite gebracht. Wir können keine Arbeit finden, und wir müssen uns den größten Teil der Zeit verstecken. Eine neue Abänderung wurde beschlossen und zwingt alle Werwolfzauberer, sich zu melden. Wir werden registriert. Und die Leute meiden uns oder tun alles, was sie können, um uns Sorgen zu machen. Für jemanden wie mich ist es schwierig geworden, normal zu leben."

„Eine Hexenjagd bei den Zauberern, das ist lächerlich. Sie sollten besser als jeder wissen, dass Unterschied nicht unbedingt Gefährlichkeit meint."

„Machen Sie sie nicht lächerlich. Sie haben Recht, in gewissem Maße. Ich bin gefährlich."

Gillian blinzelte erstaunt mit den Augen und zuckte zurück. Sie schien es erst jetzt zu begreifen.

„Haben Sie doch keine Angst, es ist nicht Vollmond."

Die Kellnerin zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Für Sie ist das sicher nicht einfach jeden Tag."

„Ich helfe mir heraus. Und wie ich Ihnen gesagt habe, fand ich ein Mittel, nützlich zu sein."

„Und Ihre Familie?"

„Sagen wir, dass ich keine mehr habe."

„Freunde?"

Lupin dachte an die große Zeit der Rumtreiber, so nahe und so intime Freunde, die Animagi geworden waren, um ihn während der Vollmondnächte zu unterstützen. Heute blieb von den Rumtreibern nur Sirius übrig, ein unkenntlicher und gewissermaßen so schwacher Sirius.

„Ich habe welche gehabt. Sie sind tot. Außer einem, aber er hat seine eigenen Probleme."

„Und…"

Sie zögerte, bevor sie es wagte, die Frage zu stellen.

„Die Frauen?"

Remus lächelte traurig.

„Es gibt keine Frau. Ich kann sowieso nicht daran denken, Kinder zu haben. Es ist kein Leben."

Gillian drückte seine beiden Hände mit den ihrigen. Lupin suchte ihren Blick und sah, dass er glänzte. Sie weinte fast seinetwegen.

„Na ja, ich bin nicht so unglücklich. Sorgen Sie sich nicht um mich. Denken Sie eher an sich."

Lupin dachte dann an Ben McLachlan. Er war ihm zwei oder drei Male bei Treffen des Ordens des Phönix begegnet. Er hatte kaum ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Und wie er selbst war der Zauberer ziemlich verschwiegen. Vielleicht wollte er aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht besonders, dass die Leute wissen, dass er mit einer Muggel verkehrte. Er war ihm als freundlich und ernsthaft erschienen. Aber mehr wusste er nicht über Gillians ehemaligen Gefährten.

„Ben ist nicht für nichts gestorben", sagte er, als fühlte er, dass er dies sagen musste. „Er tat etwas sehr Wichtiges."

„Was denn?"

„Ich würde Ihnen lieber keine Details geben, das ist höchst schlimm. Ein mächtiger und böser Zauberer verursacht Schäden und regt die Zaubererwelt seit kurzer Zeit auf. Ben gehörte zu den guten Zauberern, die versuchen, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er war jemand Gutes."

„Sie versuchen, mir zu sagen, dass er sozusagen als Held starb?"

„Ja. Er starb als Held", nickte er.

„Und Sie sind auch einer?"

Die Frage ließ Lupin sich unwohl fühlen.

„Ich handle genau so sehr aus Überzeugung als auch aus Schuldgefühl. Indem ich das Böse bekämpfe, bekämpfe ich auch jenes, das in mir lebt."

„Sie haben nichts Böses in sich, Remus", flüsterte Gillian. „Wissen Sie, an welchen Song Sie mich denken lassen? _The fool on the hill_. Von den Beatles. Mein Lieblingssong. Es sagt: '_The fool on the hill/sees the sun going down/and the eyes in his head/see the world spinning around/and nobody seems to like him/they can tell what he wants to do/and he never shows his feelings.'_ Sie sollten sich nicht von ihnen zerstören lassen. Sie sind anders, doch _d__ie anderen_ sind verrückt, nicht Sie."

„Danke."

Remus starrte sie aufmerksam an, dann traf er die Entscheidung, dass es an der Zeit war, diese Frau zu verlassen, ehe er zuviel Zuneigung zu ihr fasste. Außerdem musste er Mad-Eye Moody einige Straßen weiter um zwei Uhr treffen. Er stand vom Barhocker auf.

„Ich muss weg."

Sie zwang sich, traurig zu lächeln und nickte um zu zeigen, dass sie verstand.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Remus."

„Achten Sie gut auf sich."

Der Zauberer wollte gerade weggehen, aber Gillian hielt ihn mit dem Arm auf.

„Remus, wie lange hat Sie keine Frau mehr geküsst?"

Lupin fühlte sich höchst verstört, doch er antwortete.

„Eine Frau küsst kein Monster."

Gillian nickte und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sich ihm zu nähern. Sie waren von der Theke getrennt, die beiden Saufbrüder schliefen immer noch ihren Rausch, aber er sah nur sie. Sie näherte ihr Gesicht dem seinigen und berührte leicht mit ihren sanften frischen Lippen seinen Mund. Ihr Kuss war zurückhaltend, einfach und kurz. Lupin war seit so langer Zeit mit keiner Frau intim gewesen, dass er fühlte, wie er die Fassung etwas verlor. Aber Gillian lächelte mitleidig.

„Nicht alle Frauen, Remus. Erinnern Sie sich daran. Nicht alle. Vertrauen Sie."

Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Sie versuchte, ihm eine Hoffnungsbotschaft zu geben, aber wäre es möglich, dass es für jemanden wie ihn Hoffnung gäbe? Er sprach kein weiteres Wort, klappte den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und ging in die dunkle und regnerische Nacht hinaus. Er ging durch den Regen und versuchte erfolglos den eisigen Tropfen auszuweichen. Er hätte zum Treffpunkt mit Moody apparieren können, aber es war ganz in der Nähe und er wollte zu Fuß gehen. Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen war und er sah bestimmt ganz verlegen aus, was den alten Auror hellhörig machen könnte. Diese Geschichte musste er für sich behalten. Er blieb sowieso eher verschwiegen bei bestimmten Themen.

Mit Gillian frei zu sprechen, hatte ihm gutgetan. Es erinnerte ihn an die Zeit der Rumtreiber, als er fest zusammenhaltende Freunde hatte, mit denen alles so einfach schien. Die ihn als einen der ihrigen völlig akzeptierten, die sogar über seine Besonderheit scherzten. Die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens, eine gesegnete Zeit, aber alles hatte sich verändert. James' Tod, Peters vorgeblicher Tod, und schlimmer als alles, Sirius' Verhaftung in Askaban. Während dreizehn Jahren hatte Remus hin- und herirren müssen. Voldemorts Fall hatte die Zauberer zuerst so glücklich gemacht. Aber die Solidarität, welche die düstere Kriegszeit zum Leben gebracht hatte, war zerstört worden, als sie befreit worden waren. Man brauchte neue Personen zu verabscheuen, neue Feinde, Sündenböcke, die helfen würden, die Gesellschaft wieder zu verbinden, und es waren zuerst die Todesser, die Riesen gewesen, sowie jene, die den Todessern geholfen hatten, und dann… Alle Hybriden, wie er. Während dreizehn langen Jahren war er hilflos gewesen, ohne seine wertvollen Freunde, mit der bitteren Erinnerung an ihre Freundschaft, die ihn jeden Tag peinigte, davon überzeugt, dass Sirius James und Lily verratet und ihren Tod verursacht hatte.

Und auch wenn er die Wahrheit schließlich entdeckt hatte, Peters Verrat und nicht Sirius', war alles zerbrochen. Sein Freund war seit seiner Flucht aus Askaban nicht mehr zu erkennen. Der Tod von James, der für ihn mehr als ein Freund, mehr als ein Bruder, mehr als die geliebteste Person gewesen war, die ihm je so nah gewesen war, hatte ihn endgültig verändert. Remus ignorierte, ob ihn mehr James' Tod oder seine lange Zeit in Askaban verwandelt hatte, als er mit Dementoren verkehren musste, alles, was er wusste, war, dass es nicht mehr war wie vorher. Sirius war von seinen Dämonen besessen, er sprach oft allein, ging hin- und her im fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks. Und vor allem schenkte er Harry, einem Junge, den er kaum kannte, seine ganze, unausgesprochene Liebe…

Vielleicht sah er James durch ihn, wer weiß? Ihre Beziehung war sowohl seltsam als auch rührend, aber eines war sicher: Es war dabei kein Platz für Remus. Es war nirgendwo Platz für ihn.

Remus unterbrach dabei seine Überlegungen, denn er kam in die Straße an, wo ihn Mad-Eye Moody schon erwartete. Der Mann ging ihm entgegen mit seiner stattlichen Rückenbreite und seinem seltsamen hinkenden Gang.

„Lupin, Sie haben viel Zeit gebraucht, warum sind Sie nicht appariert?"

Sein bewegliches Auge drehte sich in allen Richtungen.

„Haben Sie was Neues? Ich habe Goyle immer noch nicht ausfindig machen können."

„Er ist nicht weit. Seine Anwesenheit in Liverpool wird bestätigt. Seine neu rekrutierten Todesser und er erregen Schrecken im Norden. Natürlich berichtet der _Tagesp__rophet_ nichts über ihre Taten oder sagt, es sei Sirius. Es ist viel einfacher so."

„Zweifellos", antwortete Remus zurückhaltend. „Nun, was tun sie?"

„Goyle plant Angriffe gegen Halbblüter. Anscheinend will Voldemort die Blutsverräter vor den Zauberern aus Muggelfamilien töten."

„Gegen… gegen Halbblüter?"

Remus erblasste, als er an Gillian und ans Kind dachte, das sie erwartete.

„Was ist denn los, Lupin?"

„Ben McLachlan hatte eine Muggelgefährtin. Sie erwartet ein Kind."

„Verdammt! Wir müssen sie beschützen! Wo ist sie?"

Lupin erklärte Moody in wenigen Worten, wo er sie getroffen hatte, und einige Augenblicke später apparierten beide Zauberer in die Kneipe, wo sie arbeitete. Lupin stürzte sich hinein und sah, wie die junge Frau unbeweglich auf dem Boden lag. Er sah sich um. Es gab niemanden mehr in der Kneipe und beide Saufbrüder waren weg. Waren _sie_ die Todesser? Oder waren sie geflohen, sobald es Probleme gegeben hatte?

Lupin näherte sich Gillian und kniete auf dem Boden neben ihr. Sie hatte keine sichtbare Wunde, sie hatten sie bestimmt mit einem einfachen Avada Kedavra niedergelegt. Ein unschöner Blutstrahl floss aus ihren halb geöffneten rosigen Lippen. Dieselben, die sie eine halbe Stunde vorher auf die seinigen gelegt hatte.

„Arme junge…", murmelte Moody resigniert.

Remus antwortete nichts. Die Juke-Box spielte weiter einen Song von den Beatles. Ihren Lieblingssong, der von einem Blödsinnigen sprach, allein auf einer Anhöhe…


End file.
